Something New
by FFgrl
Summary: Tomayo gets a new angel and she is a newbie. Misaki helps her out when she has her own problems.
1. Default Chapter

_This is my first anime ff so don't be harsh. : ) Have fun! Hope you like it!_

_x_

**Tomayo gets a new angel and she is a newbie. Misaki helps her out when she has her own problems.**

_x_

Misaki was at the playground rest on a bench under a big oak. She wore a white short sleeves shirt with a blue pattern and a mathching skirt. She wore her sneakers and with her hair in a bun/ponytail. Misaki was making a new outfit for Hikaru. She was making a coat but shirt with a clover pattern, black shorts and matching 3 in above the knees boots. She slippd it on Hikaru and put her hair is a the same hair way with a outfit matching hat.

"Misakachi!" Tomayo shouted running toward her while dragging poor Kotaro.

"Tomayo, hey!" Misaki said still working on Hikaru's outfit.

"Guess what!" Tamayo said jumping up and down while Kotaro slowly got up and sat down beside Misaki watching her every move.

"What?" Misaki said looking up to Tomayo who was wearing a red shirt with short sleeves and blue jeans. Misaki saw in the corner of her eye Kotaro was looking right at her. Misaki tried so much not to blush.

"Misakachi!" Tomayo shouted

"Huh? Yea?" Misaki said focusing back on the conversation.

Tomayo rolled her eyes, "I joined Angelic Layers!"

"You what!" Both Misaki and Kotaro said at the same time.

Tomayo got out her angel. The angel had long wavy brown hair and a body for strength.

"See? Her name is Madison." Tomayo said excitedly.

Misaki was so surprised, "Umm...great but she doesn't have any clothes."

"Yea...ummm...I don't know how to make it."

"Here..give me Madison and I'll make her clothes. Hmm...she is made for strength...interesting"

Misaki serveyed the angel when she was leaving. tomayohad to go see her family. Misaki wished Kotaro was there to talk to her but he was a karate class.

_x_

_Sorry I have to stop here. Give me some reviews and I'll continue in chapter 2 : )_


	2. Default Chapter

_Sorry such a long wait, writer's block. I'll try to make another chapter of Angleic Layer. : )_

_x_

'Clip!' 'Clip!' 'Clip!' Misaki was cutting and sewing Tomayo's angel's clothes. While Misaki was making the clothes, she was looking at Hikaru.

"Oh, Hikaru, I don't know if this angel will be your new friend or foe," she said putting the clothes on the angel named Madison. The outfit was a sky blue and white. It was a two piece where the top piece had a swaying arm capes and the same with the legs. Madison had her long brown wavy hair up in a bun with a matching clip to the whole outfit.

Misaki set the angel by Hikaru and turned off the lights. She layed there in her covers looking at the two angels and fell asleep.

_x_

Tomayo and Misaki were at the Angelic Layer hotel for Tomayo to get some practice. Tomayo practice for an hour and had a little trouble though.

"Here, why don't we have just a small fight," Misaki said sitting down and putting Hikaru into the small arena. Madison ran toward Hikaru and threw a kick but Hikaru got and threw the foot up so Madison can do a flip and land. madison landed and ran back and threw a punch but Hikaru jumped and came back down with a flip and kick. Madison fell back. Tomayo didn't know what to do so she told her angel to get up but Tomayo took off the helmet.

"Look you're a beginner, a newbie," Misaki said taking off her helmet, "It'll take time but in the mean while tomorrow there is a compitition and you're going to be in it."

Tomayo's mouth was like a perfect O when she this, "What?"

"Come on, let's go sign up," Misaki said pulling Tomayo with her.

_x_

Tomayo was behind the stage with Misaki at the compitition. Tomayo was so nervous, she was cluthing her angel to death.

The loudspeaker turned on and a voice came up talking, "Our first battle we have a two year player, Reiko and her angel of agility, Tani!Tis dues has won 3 tournaments and taking a break with little compititions.!" the loudspeaker said then lowered is voice, "And now competing we have a newbie, Tomayo and her angel of strength, Madison! This dues has been playing for two days but she has the help of Misaki!"

Tomayo sat her angel in the arena, shaking. Toni had on a black japanse shirt and cut along above her chest and black capris and shoes. The angel's short blonde hair waqs down and curled in.

The loudspeaker came back on, "Angelic fight!"

Madison ran up and so did Tani. Tani flipped and kicked at Madison but Madison blocked. Madison turned around and kicked. Tani caught and threw Madison across the arena. Everyone gasped but Madison caught her grip. She was less then a quater of a foot at the end but she got up. Madison ran up flipped over Tani's punch and swing. She kicked Tani and Tani flew right out of the arena into the audience.

Misaki's mouth dropped to see what Tomayo did as a newbie. She's never done that buut a newbie did...her best friend... Is this a another mission to Angelic Layer, Misaki and Hikaru?...

_x_

_Uhhh...yea short. I'm having a writer's block. Reviews might help . thanx. :)_


End file.
